


in which jonny causes problems for fun

by ratbrain



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Humor, Jonny D’Ville being chaotic, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratbrain/pseuds/ratbrain
Summary: pretty much exactly what the title says. A short one shot about Jonny eating chess pieces for the sole reason of messing with everyone.
Relationships: Jonny d'Ville & Gunpowder Tim
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	in which jonny causes problems for fun

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this just to get out of my writing slump pls don't take me seriously

It was a very normal day. So normal, in fact, that Jonny just downright couldn’t stand it. So normal that it was driving him even more insane than usual with boredom, and he decided he had to do something that would incite chaos. 

He could always murder one of the other mechs. While murder was usually one of his favorite things to do, he just somehow didn’t properly feel in the mood for it. Too messy and too much work to clean up after. No, he didn’t want anyone to  _ die,  _ he needed something that was just questionable enough to be concerning, but not fatal. 

He looked at the chess set on the floor, and a wicked grin spread across his face. He grabbed a handful of chess pieces and stuffed them into his vest pocket before heading out to find Tim. 

Tim and Brian were sitting in one of the main common rooms, probably talking about philosophy or something (Jonny hadn’t really been bothering to listen) when he walked in. 

“Hey guys, what’s up?” Jonny asked, taking a pawn out of his pocket before putting it in his mouth and biting down. It was wooden, meaning it wasn’t entirely impossible to break it, but it still hurt like hell on his teeth. He made an active effort to not wince in pain, and instead looked to Tim and Brian as casually as he could. 

“Why are you eating the chess pieces?!” Tim yelled, running over to Jonny, who turned and bolted down the hallway, laughing wildly as Tim chased him. 

Tim eventually caught up with Jonny in the hallway by his room. Jonny still hadn’t actually swallowed the piece yet, and so the second Tim tackled him to the ground he was trying to pry open Jonny’s jaw with his fingers. 

“Give it, give it!” he yelled at Jonny like one would yell to a dog. And also like a dog, Jonny’s jaw remained clamped down against Tim’s fingers. Jonny shook his head back and forth wildly in Tim’s hold, humming his dissent. 

“Why are you trying to eat a chess set?” Tim asked, but received no answer other than muffled disagreements and the occasional chuckle. 

“Did Jonny eat it yet?” Marius asked, running down the hallway with Ashes and Brian not far behind him. 

“How did you guys even find out about that?” Tim asked, looking back at them. 

“Brian told us,” Ashes explained simply, “So did he do it?”

“What?” Tim asked, “No, I’m trying to get him to spit it out!”

“Why?” Marius pouted, crossing his arms, “I wanna see if he can do it!” he whined. 

“Yeah, we’ve been placing bets on it,” Ashes said. 

In Tim’s confusion, he’d accidentally loosened his grip on Jonny’s jaw. “I have a whole pocket full of chess pieces!” Jonny said gleefully, even if it was muffled by the sound of wood. 

“Get off him Tim! We wanna know if he can do it!” Marius said. 

Tim looked around the room, then let out a long and heavy sigh. 

“I don’t even know why I try,” he said, climbing off of Jonny, but it was lost in the instant sounds of yelling and cheering as Jonny began to eat several more chess pieces. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm back from the dead with a stupid one shot of all things! I have missed making mechs fics though, I will admit it


End file.
